Enlightened Beings?
by Hazeydream
Summary: JohnLiz lost in the jungle. They find a lake and a cave with Ancient writing and discover some hidden history.
1. Musings in the jungle

**The idea for this story really came after watching an episode of Lost (the one with Kate and Sawyer in the lake-sexy stuff until the dead bodies appeared) and so I put it into Atlantis context. The first chap is just really descriptions of sort and some character interaction but will go on to more. Hope you enjoy it. Also the title is explained further on in the story.**

**Spoilers: References to Sg-1 later on and just minor Atlantis stuff.**

**Pairings: Have I done a story without them yet? Whether it will be romantic or not I'm not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Atlantis, Sg-1 or Lost although the story did come from my warped mind.**

**Enlightened beings?**

**Chapter 1: Musings in the jungle.**

Dr Elizabeth Weir sighed contently as she listened to the sound of birds chirping and examined the amazing plant life around her. Stopping to peer at a beautiful pink flower she leaned closer allowing it's unusual but intoxicating scent to wash over her.

"Careful Elizabeth." A stern American voice warned and she turned to smile at her handsome companion.

"Yes sir." She drawled earning a mock scowl from him.

"Seriously, it could be poisonous." Lt. Colonel John Sheppard said before taking a swig of his water. "Would hate to have to carry you back." He joked a smirk appearing on his lips.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned back to the innocent looking flower. "It's not poisonous John."

"How do you know?"

"Because we've been passing them all day. If they were really harmful we would have felt the effects by now." The expedition leader explained hiding a smile as the cocky air force officer scowled. She was right and he knew it.

But as always the pilot simply cleared his throat and stepped by her exclaiming, "We must be close now."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to groan as she followed him along the grass-covered path. For the past three hours the intelligent but proud Colonel had been spouting the same line and still he and Elizabeth were trailing through the enormous rainforest with no clue as to where they were.

Elizabeth took a drink from her water canteen and wiped the sweat from her warm forehead, risking a glance at the sun still high in the sky.

It was supposed to be a routine mission – simple reconnaissance. The team were supposed to examine the plant and animal life, nothing more. Part of Dr Weir's job as expedition leader was to evaluate the competence of her people and a certain team hadn't been done in several months. Colonel Stephen Caldwell had eagerly pointed out this fact and so Elizabeth had decided to accompany them on this small five hour mission.

Little did she know five hours would turn into 8 and again she glared at the blaring sun.

"It's all Rodney's fault." John suddenly growled as he pushed aside another low hanging branch and held it so Elizabeth could pass too before letting it ping back.

Elizabeth would have contradicted him or at least have scolded him but the man was right. Both her and Sheppard had ordered McKay not to enter the dark cave.

The man's ego knew no limits. Declaring he would be safe with Ronon and that his fighting skills were more than adequate now, Dr Rodney McKay (a brilliant and intelligent astrophysicist) walked straight into the cave. The next sound the couple heard was the screams of Rodney and even the yelping of the large alien runner.

"Run! Run for your lives!" The scientist had advised hysterically and that's when Sheppard and Weir had heard the loud, thundering footsteps and the deafening roar of a monster.

As McKay and Ronon had ran towards them John had instinctively grabbed Elizabeth's hand and began pulling her in the opposite direction. At first paralyzed with fear the leader eventually began running alongside John and hadn't stopped until the beast's noises were no longer audible. Slowing down John had immediately grabbed his radio.

"McKay, Ronon?" He practically whispered, breathlessly. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Came Ronon's static reply and Elizabeth closed her eyes in relief and exhaustion.

"Thank goodness!" She gasped leaning against a tree.

John nodded also panting and raised his radio again. "Put McKay on." He ordered gruffly.

There was a long pause and Elizabeth could see the anger bubbling in the Colonel's body. She debated whether to get involved or not.

Finally Ronon spoke again. "Uh, McKay's a little tired out. Can barely stand actually." He sounded amused and Weir thought the scientist was lucky he couldn't speak right now.

"Serves the idiot right!" John boomed into the radio and Weir knew he would let it go for now. "All right, here's the plan. We'll head for the gate and if you see anything moving…run like hell."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "That's the plan?"

John shrugged. "It's all I've got. Make you're way back to the gate." He ordered and then put away his radio.

They had then stood in silence for a minute taking in their new surroundings before Elizabeth had asked, "And what way is the gate?"

So here they were three hours later still wandering, jacket tied around their waists and t-shirts pulled out from their trousers. Right now Elizabeth was very tempted to remove another item of clothing but knew she'd never hear the end of it from John. So instead they continued in the blistering heat.

"Damn it's warm." John muttered moodily watching the trees carefully.

Despite the uncomfortable conditions Elizabeth was actually having a pleasant time. For once she wasn't cooped up in her box office pouring over paper work and was actually exploring for a change. The scenery was alluring and she found the numerous plant and animal life, with exception of the huge monster, fascinating. She sighed as her colleague continued to moan.

"Teyla's lucky she's grounded at the moment. I swear when I get my hands on Rodney-"

"John!" Elizabeth groaned as he rounded to face her. "Please stop! Once we get back both of us will have a word with him but for now…lighten up!"

A surprised look came over him and then he frowned. "Lighten up? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this."

Elizabeth looked away. "Maybe I am."

"Why?"

"Because for once John I'm not doing paper work or listening to boring briefings and for once I am actually in on the action!" Her eyes were wide with excitement and realization dawned on his face.

"So…you're actually enjoying this."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Yes, I am." As John still stared at her stunned, she carried on walking throwing a look over her shoulder. "Company's not so bad either."

She saw a proud grin appear and knew the small comment would cheer him up. The shuffling of feet behind told her John was now also walking and she wondered where Ronon and McKay were exactly. They too were lost and an hour ago they'd tried firing shots into the air to find their position. The bangs had only startled the wildlife around them therefore covering the other group's shots. So, basically everyone was lost.

"You know it is kinda nice here." John announced relaxing his grip on the P-90 under his arm.

"Yeah. Hot but nice. What do you think that… thing was?" Elizabeth queried slowing down so she could walk beside John.

"Don't know. And I wouldn't like to find out anytime soon." He remarked earning a smile from Elizabeth. "You know…you should take more vacations."

"And where would I find the time?" She asked lightly pulling a leaf from a tree and picking at it.

She could feel John's eyes watching her, no doubt concern written over his face. It was easier to ignore it than deal with it. "Well, I could run the city." He suggested receiving a disbelieved look from Weir. "Or Teyla then. She did it before. I doubt you'd want Caldwell running the show."

"Hmm, I guess not." Elizabeth admitted before dropping the leaf. "Well, I'll think about it when we get back."

John suddenly stopped and held up his hand, which Elizabeth guessed meant silence. He then beckoned her forward moving through the trees and then halted abruptly Elizabeth almost banging into him.

"Wow." He breathed and she looked over his shoulder.

Through the trees there was a breathtaking view of a small, blue, sparkling lake with a miniature waterfall spilling into it. Towering stonewalls kept it enclosed along with the green jungle and in front of the pilot there was a steep drop onto the thin sand like surface beside the pool. Elizabeth hand gripped John's wrist as she took in the image and he squinted at her.

"Fancy taking a look?" He asked boyishly and even Elizabeth felt the child-like urge to jump into the crystal clear water.

Biting her lip she then grinned and nodded, "Let's go."

**A/N: Like me to continue? I have a plan! Yay or nay?**


	2. Signals and symbols

**Eeee, thank you for the reviews! You guys were so quick so I thought I'd update with the second chapter (and please don't drool…okay it's fine coz I did too by the end.)**

**Quezacolt: A twist? Would I ever do that!**

**Ashkash: Mmmm, Sawyer. Yeah, that breaking the case was pretty funny and I love his interaction with Kate.**

**csiAngel: See I updated on the same day! That's how much I like you all!**

**Enlightened Beings?**

**Chapter 2: Signals and symbols**

"Watch yourself!" John warned offering Elizabeth a hand as she climb down from the elevated rock and she jumped down beside him with a grin. "Why Ms Weir I do believe you're excited." He remarked still grasping her hand tightly."

Very aware of this act Elizabeth's mind went blank for a second focusing on his warm touch until she realized John was staring at her curiously. "Huh? Oh yeah, well after roaming around in the heat-"

"-swimming would be good right now." He finished nodding and finally released her hand. "Why don't you go in and I'll keep watch."'

He had said it so innocently and Elizabeth frowned as he scanned the lake and it's surroundings. When he looked back he asked, "What?"

"Keep watch?" She asked with a raised eyebrow trying to keep a straight and professional face.

"Yeah, in case-" He stopped when he realized what he had implied. "Oh, no! I meant for any hostiles or monsters or…I didn't mean watch _you_,I-"

Elizabeth couldn't hold her stern face and burst out laughing. "John, relax! I knew what you meant." She assured him and watched his expression go from embarrassed to relieved. "But you should swim too. It's not fair if I just go."

As he pondered over her suggestion Elizabeth removed her back pack and dumped it on the ground. She then proceeded to unbutton her trousers and stopped when she noticed John watching. "Um…John?"

Staring intently at her trousers he finally looked up and muttered, "Sorry, I'll just, you know." And he turned away with a mortified sigh and face.

Elizabeth took off her boots, then peeled off her trousers to reveal a pair of dark red hot pants and removed her socks and flung them on her bag. About to go in with her red top she frowned as she felt under the sweaty top. Her face lit up as she felt the black vest top. Her clothes were so clingy and uncomfortable Elizabeth forgot she had worn it today.

Glancing at John's back she bit her lower lip and then pulled off the red shirt too.

John rolled his eyes thinking about his stupid comments and mentally scolded himself for acting like a bumbling idiot. Becoming worried at the lack of sounds coming from Elizabeth, John was about to speak when he heard the splashing of water.

Peering round he saw Elizabeth begin to wade into the water slowly, as if testing its temperature. Turning fully round he gazed at her back admiring her half naked form and then looked away as she turned around.

"How is it?" He asked casually avoiding her stare.

"Great! You should really some in." She called out falling backwards so she was completely covered apart from her head. "Come on John! It's much better if you have company!"

She ducked beneath the surface for a second and then popped back up shaking her head slightly. It did look tempting and the chance to finally get out of the heat was very appealing too. As Elizabeth swam further away he suddenly felt nervous letting her go so far without him but instead of calling her back he sighed and dropped his bag.

Placing his P-90 gently on the sand he then gazed again at Elizabeth treading in the water several meters in now. When they locked eyes she smirked, "You're not embarrassed are you?"

"Why would I be?" He asked coyly and finally pulled off his black t-shirt. Dumping it beside his gear he then shoved off his boots and socks and moved forward to the lake. He paused when he realized he was about to go swimming with his boss, who was wearing very little too, and smiled thinking of an idea.

"What?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Shaking his head John ran back to his clothes. "Just a minute! Better inform Rodney and Ronon!"

Grabbing the radio he called Ronon. "Hey guys. Any closer to the gate?"

"_Not yet_." Ronon replied grumpily. "_Although we did find a cave so we're resting_."

"Really?" John asked smugly. "Well, we found a lake!"

Suddenly Rodney's voice crackled. "_What!"_

"A laaaake, Rodney. You know, cool water-"

"_I know what a lake is Colonel!"_ He snapped sounding very unimpressed.

"Yeah, so Elizabeth and I are going for a swim." There was silence and John could just picture the scientist's face. "Shouldn't be too long. Just in case you couldn't reach us."

"_You're going in fully clothed, right?"_ Rodney asked panicky and John grinned at his jealousy. It almost made up for his mistake earlier. But not quite.

"Come on Rodney, we're both professionals!"

"Oh, good. Cause… you know I just don't want either of you to… get sunstroke." He rambled uncertainly.

"Don't worry, we've left a _few_ items on." He announced and ended the conversation knowing he had won that round. Heading back to the water he noticed Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

A horrible tight feeling sprang into his chest and he forced his voice to remain calm, "Elizabeth!" When no one answered he stepped into the water and waded in until his feet couldn't touch the ground. "Elizabeth?"

Again there was no reply and John was about to swim out when something grabbed his legs and pulled him under. At first shocked and dazed by the attack he waited until the bubbles cleared and flailed his arms out trying to keep steady.

As the last few bubbles disappeared he squinted in the dimness and almost choked in relief upon seeing Elizabeth's pale face. She was grinning like mad and began kicking up wards. John copied and surfaced taking in a deep breath rubbing the moisture out of his eyes.

He could hear Elizabeth laughing and pointed a dripping finger at her. "That wasn't funny!" His statement just made her laugh harder. "Seriously Elizabeth, I thought something had happened to you!"

Taking deep breaths Elizabeth saw the genuine fright on his face and stifled her giggles. Swimming towards him she flashed him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Never knew you could be so evil!" He accused dramatically and after pausing splashed her in the face.

"Ah!" She cried and splashed back forcefully until they were in a battle. After five minutes Elizabeth finally raised her hands in defeat crying, "Okay! Okay! You win!"

John rose out of the water slightly and raised his hands. "Yes!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his gesture and then gawked as he did what could only be described as a, very bad, victory dance. As he did some questionable moves Elizabeth took this opportunity to tread closer, admire his toned physique and then in one swift motion kicked at his legs.

John yelped in surprise and then fell under the water. Waiting for him to reappear Elizabeth began swimming backwards towards the waterfall and called out to him when he surfaced, "Come on, Elvis!"

He scowled playfully and followed her catching up quickly with powerful strokes. From behind John could now see just how little Elizabeth was wearing and thanked the powers that be he was here and not someone else. Drawing close to the waterfall they stopped scrunching up their eyes in the mist and glanced at each other.

"Wanna go behind?" John shouted over the pounding water and Elizabeth looked back at their stuff.

"Think it's safe?" She asked worriedly.

John shrugged as best he could replying, "To be honest I don't know." But you wanted to be in the action so…"

Taking another glance around the lake she finally nodded. "Okay."

"I'll go first." He said and swam back a little.

"Be careful!" Elizabeth advised catching his gaze.

"Aren't I always?" He asked jokingly and then waved his hand as she glared. "Don't answer that. See you on the other side!" And he disappeared beneath the water.

Peering below Elizabeth saw his dark form move under the foaming water and vanish. She then took a deep breath before ducking under and swam strongly passed the waterfall, trying to ignore the thundering noise above her.

Once the deafening noise faded and the bubbles cleared she began going upwards and broke the surface with a gasp. Waiting for her vision to clear up she heard the waterfall echoing around wherever she was and realized she was in a massive cave. At first distracted by the interesting structure Elizabeth barely registered John climbing out of the water.

"Amazing huh?" He asked glancing around the space admiringly.

"Yeah, it is." She agreed and then swam to the rocks nearby. John's hand was instantly in front of her and she took it gratefully using it to help pull her up and out.

Just as she was stepping off the last rock Elizabeth's foot slipped and she fell forward with a gasp. Her arms flung around John's neck and his hands immediately caught her waist but she still ended up pressed against him, feet dangling and dripping onto the stone floor.

Recovering from the surprise both tried to regulate their breathing and John slowly lowered her so she had feet firmly on the ground. However, he didn't push her away and Elizabeth's heart was thumping against her chest positive John could hear it. They stayed touching for another second before Elizabeth reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of his chest.

Looking up she saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes as they met hers but he still held her waist lightly, her hands placed slippery on his lower arms.

"You okay?" He asked throatily giving her waist a quick squeeze and she nodded mutely, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Good. Beckett wouldn't like me if you got hurt."

His joke diffused some of the tense atmosphere and she smiled shyly. "No, he wouldn't. So…" Retrieving her damp hands Elizabeth moved passed him and examined the cave. "It's pretty big."

"Yeah, and look, there's writing on the walls." He told her pointing to the nearest one.

Leaning closer Elizabeth read the script and gasped, "It's Ancient!"

"Really?" John exclaimed and stood beside her also reading but his eyes wandered to Elizabeth's delicate hand as it began tracing the symbols. With just her index finger she was outlining the shape and form and peeking at her face saw her deep in thought. He loved seeing her like this, in her element and knew the wheels were working overtime to translate.

"So, what does it say?" He asked his eyes never leaving her face until she looked at him, embarrassed to be caught staring.

"It makes reference to a secret chamber close by." She murmured focusing on the writing again and John suddenly felt he was in an Indiana Jones movie. He wistfully imagined how he would look wearing the hat and whip but mentally shook away the thought when Elizabeth began speaking again.

"Apparently there are panels which will give you access." She explained moving along the wall brushing by John but was too intrigued to notice his sharp intake of breath and nervous expression.

"Really?" He squeaked shuffling behind her. "Where are they?"

Elizabeth folded her arms for a second before pointing to the next wall where there was a distinctive vertical line and symbols on each of its sides. "There, I think."

John wandered up to it and screwed up his face. "Shall I?" He asked his hands hovering above the small pictures.

Elizabeth nodded and watched amazed as his touch lit up one symbol and then another and then a third and final one after which the cave began to rumble and shake.

"Uh…is that good?" John asked glancing nervously at the roof and walls, shifting closer to his companion.

"Um…" Was all Elizabeth could utter as clouds of dust began forming around them. "Wait, the wall's moving!" She exclaimed pointing to the symbols and a light suddenly shone through the vertical line, which was now becoming an expanding crack.

Edging back to the water they watched in awe as the crack grew until a small passage way appeared, lit by a far away blue light and eventually the cave stopped shaking.

**A/N: What will they find? Are they safe? How sexy would John (or Joe really) look in this kind of episode? Stayed tuned to find out! (Well, I don't really need to answer the last one, do I?)**


	3. History lesson

**Well, thanks for all the reviews but everyone seems to think I'll make something bad happen! Am I really that predictable? All I'll say is that this story is very different from my other ones because I've actually thought it out carefully (yep, bet that was obvious! LOL). Also, if you ain't a fan of Stargate SG1 you might not understand it but I've tried to explain in the story. And as for the abandonment of the radios…stupid but it serves my story.**

**Heavy spoilers from SG-1 – various seasons.**

**Enlightened Beings?**

**Chapter 3: History lesson.**

Elizabeth and John's mouths still hadn't closed as they stood in front of the slim passageway, almost hypnotized by the gorgeous blue lighting. John licked his dry lips and took a step forward.

"I guess we now know why this planet was in the Ancient's address book." He muttered hearing a small agreeing noise from Elizabeth. "So…" He trailed off as he walked to the hole but stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in." Elizabeth suggested, as he turned round to see her.

Frowning he glanced at the symbols and then back to her. "Why not? It was obviously intended to be used by those with the Ancient gene."

Elizabeth still looked unsure but whispered, "I suppose."

Examining her worried face he placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it lightly. "Okay, you stay here and I'll go in." When she was about to protest he continued, "I'll be fine! But if something happens you can swim back out and radio the others-"

"I'm not leaving you." Elizabeth stated firmly. "We'll both go." Her face was suddenly fixed with determination and John frowned again.

After a minute of staring he finally agreed, "Okay. Stay behind me though."

As he faced the passageway he heard her mutter, "Like we could walk side by side in there!" He grinned and took a cautious step into the blue light and sighed in relief. He felt Elizabeth's presence right behind him and grinned again when she gripped his lower arm tightly. "So far so good." He announced edging along the narrow path squinting forward to see the destination. There was nothing but blackness it seemed and John shivered feeling the cool air hit his naked, damp torso.

"See anything yet?" Elizabeth asked quietly, her teeth chattering slightly indicating she too was cold.

"Nope. Nothing but blackness." John informed her and felt his heart beat fast as he saw the walls coming to an end. His legs were getting tired from the weight of his wet trousers but persisted nonetheless. "We're nearly there."

After another second of walking they finally squeezed by the walls and as soon as John's foot touched the floor lights began springing to life around the room. Their eyes followed the ring of blue flames that ignited giving the small room an underwater feeling and they flashed some light onto a ring of five seats in the middle.

"Wow." John murmured sensing Elizabeth was just as amazed considering she wasn't talking. "This is pretty cool!" His voice echoed around the space, bouncing off the sloping walls and flooding their ears.

"Yeah, I wonder what it's used for." His companion uttered walking around the room hands running over the walls.

John headed for the ring of seats and noticed a small square pedestal in the middle. "There's some sort of stand here." He announced walking around it, scratching his neck thoughtfully.

"Does it have any writing or symbols?" Elizabeth asked curiously also joining him in the circle.

"Not that I can see." He muttered, leaning down closer to it. "I wonder…" He placed a hand gently in the middle of the square top.

Nothing happened for a few seconds until a large stream of blinding white light emerged from the stand, shooting upwards to the ceiling and startling the visitors. John pulled his hand back and pushed Elizabeth to the entrance again ready to bolt if need be. Shielding their eyes Elizabeth peeked through her fingers and saw with great relief the light had gone but couldn't breathe as she made out a figure standing behind a chair. Lowering her hand she gasped at seeing not just one but five figures – four sitting down and an elderly man standing.

"John!" She breathed nudging him and received a grunt.

"It's gone?" He peeked a look at her and saw her nod, face stuck in shock. "Damn that was bright!" He exclaimed and then yelped upon seeing the collection of new people. "Oh!"

They stared at them with curious eyes but stern expressions. The seated consisted of two men and two women, ranging from 40 to 70 years old. They wore white dress like tunics and white boots and emitted a feeling of calm and wisdom in their steady gazes. Glancing at the man standing Elizabeth immediately felt uncomfortable at his scowl, his scrutinizing eyes roaming over them disapprovingly. Upon closer examination she realized he hadn't even looked a John yet, all the negative feelings were shooting at her.

"Um…hi there." John greeted nervously and held up his hands. "We don't mean any harm."

"Who are you?" The man standing asked his voice booming around the room, directing his question at John.

"This is John Sheppard and-" Elizabeth began but was cut off by the male who was obviously in charge.

"I asked him!"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with the reprimand and glanced disbelieving at John.

Clearing his throat John finished for her. "This is Elizabeth Weir and I'm…well John Sheppard…sir." He added feeling as if he was back in air force academy and standing before a very pissed general.

The leaders eyes narrowed and he scanned over John. "You have the Ancient gene." He stated approvingly and the pilot nodded. "It was you who accessed this chamber?"

"Yeah, but it was Elizabeth who found-"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Elizabeth interrupted feeling anger rise within her at the man's appalling attitude towards her.

His eyes traveled to hers again in disgust but before he could speak a woman did so for him. "We are the Ancients, original occupants of Atlantis. I presume you now reside there as you found this planet's address?" Her voice was firm but a lot friendlier and she seemed to sense Elizabeth's unease.

"That's right." She answered smiling briefly at the woman's kind face, noting she was probably the youngest being in her early forties.

"You are from Earth." Another man concluded his tone passive.

"Yes." John said with a nod remembering the chilly air and shivered again, trying to focus on the bizarre conversation happening at the moment. Glancing at Elizabeth he suddenly realized how revealing they both were and wondered if that was why the old man was severely pissed off. "Um, sorry about the lack of clothes…we were swimming. It's pretty hot out there-"

"It does not bother us." The kind woman assured him with a smile. "I have to admit your resourcefulness is remarkable. Many have traveled to this cave yet not been able to access this chamber."

"Elizabeth can read Ancient." John explained feeling annoyed when the leader practically scoffed at his remark. _What is with this guy?_ He wondered furiously.

The seated look slightly impressed making Elizabeth blush a little. "I had thought our language had been lost long ago and that those from Earth no longer spoke it."

"It was only discovered by our people several years ago." Elizabeth told them. "Only a few can speak it-"

"She's a fast learner." John added shooting her an affectionate smile causing her to glare back embarrassingly.

The old man moved towards the younger woman and growled, "It does not excuse _what_ she is Kyra!"

John screwed up his face and looked at Elizabeth who was gob smacked. "_What I am_?" She seethed suddenly wishing the old man would just vanish. "I'm sorry if I have somehow offended you-"

"You have not." Kyra replied standing up and facing the glowering man. "The times have changed Faenus, they changed a long time ago!" Her voice was still quiet but carried a determination in it. For a moment the woman reminded John of Elizabeth.

"Hey, hey!" He cried attracting the Ancient's attentions. "Look, we're kinda excited we've found you. We didn't mean to offend you…Faenus…all we want is to talk to you. I mean we're living in Atlantis now!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "We want to learn from you."

Elizabeth nodded too, impressed by John's speech and realized that if they were going to talk it would probably be through him to keep everyone satisfied. "Please, we've waited a long time to talk to you."

Staring at the visitors, the Ancients leaned closer as if in a huddle their voices in a deep whisper. John rocked on his heels shooting Elizabeth a reassuring smile but his confidence was something she didn't feel. She had only felt this degraded once in her life and that was during a negotiation in the Middle East: where woman in that town were still treated like second-class citizens. She wondered what on Earth was so wrong with her to these people…or this man to be accurate?

The group seemed to agree and they faced the couple. "This chamber was created by the generation before us." Kyra explained as the old man stood behind his chair again, his face still grim.

"Wait, are you ascended?" Elizabeth asked wanting to confirm things.

"Yes." She replied. "Our parents were the founders of this chamber…a place where secret decisions about the city were made."

John frowned. "Why the secrecy?"

This time Faenus spoke. "During our time on Atlantis we were involved in a war with another civilization."

"The Wraith." John stated knowingly but they all shook their heads. "Not the Wraith?"

"No." Faenus said. "That was many years later, although their evolution was taking place."

"This war was between ourselves and another humanoid culture." The second quieter woman explained. "We had many differences, one being our superiority with technology, and tension arose between us."

John felt like he should be sitting behind a desk and scribbling this down, experiencing flashbacks to his history class.

"They lived in the Pegasus Galaxy first and believed they had more right to be there." Another man sitting down told them clasping his hands solemnly.

"They sent spies into our population." Faenus spat gripping the chair. "Tried to steal our technology, or destroy it. Some of these attacks cost us hundreds of lives." The group lowered their heads in sorrow and his voice sounded anguished. "We were an open culture, wanting to learn from others…but they would not have it."

"They were scared." Kyra muttered understandingly.

"They still had no right!" He cried.

Elizabeth wondered how this man had ever ascended. From what she understood from Daniel Jackson was that to ascend the person had to let go of their past and baggage…to be free from ones burdens. Her mind snapped back to the conversation.

"What were these people called?" John asked inquisitively.

"Furlings." She announced causing Elizabeth's eyebrows to shoot up.

"The who?" John asked confused glancing at Elizabeth.

"_The _Furlings?" She gasped an astounded expression gracing her face. "John, this race were discovered by General O'Neill and his team 7 or 8 years ago. Hardly anything is known about them other than they were in an alliance with three other races…the Knox, the Asguard and-"

"Us." Kyra finished. "But this alliance did not occur until after our time. And it is an action that still causes unrest amongst us, even now." Kyra said glancing wearily at Faenus.

"Sg-1 encountered some of their technology and it seemed pretty advanced." Elizabeth said receiving a glare from Faenus.

"Yes, but we were far more superior." He stated smugly. "The alliance was created between us only because the Wraith became too advanced, we had to combine forces."

"There's no mention of this war in the database you left." Elizabeth pointed out her mind reeling with this information. "Do they still exist?"

"Yes." Kyra replied firmly. "Like us, they also moved to another galaxy to start again. Little is now known about them."

John listened to the conversation feeling puzzled and wished that he had read some of those mission reports by SG-1 Elizabeth had recommended. He decided to change topic. "So…you guys hang around up there until someone activates the chamber?" He asked waving his hands upwards much to Elizabeth's amusement.

At first the Ancients frowned at his phrasing but eventually nodded. "We stay with the others until we are needed."

"Needed for what?" Elizabeth questioned, "I thought you weren't meant to help anyone?"

"It depends on what information you seek." She explained smiling.

"Oh."

Silence descended and the group looked at Weir and Sheppard expectantly. Feeling dazed from the event neither spoke and it was Faenus who broke the peace. "I must ask that you leave Elizabeth Weir. You should not be in here."

"Not this again." John groaned dropping his head. "I thought we were past this."

"I don't understand." She exclaimed her voice uncharacteristically loud. "I may not have the Ancient gene but…I am from Earth! I am a descendant!"

"A descendant!" He scoffed causing the others and John to cringe. "Your kind should not even be on Earth-!"

"Faenus that is enough!" The woman scolded standing up and facing him in anger. "The war was long ago-"

"They killed our family and friends!" He shouted stubbornly before pointing at Weir. "She should not be here!"

Elizabeth felt as if the entire room was looking at her for a response but she had none. Feeling her breathing become erratic she shook her head. "I don't understand, what have I done?"

She sensed John step closer, almost protectively and Elizabeth raised her head, determined to get an answer. The woman stood hesitantly for a few moments before walking towards the expedition leader.

"Elizabeth Weir, you have the Furling gene."

**A/N: What you think? Very heavy with info I know but hope you liked it. Also, the two Ancient names are Greek and I thought 'Faenus' was quite funny sounding! LOL.**


	4. Cryptic Statements

**Oh wow! (faints with delight) You guys were so nice and positive in the reviews and there were a lot too. Glad the Furlings are intriguing to you too! Just to let you know this is entirely from my own mind, only some of the basic facts (e.g. what I told you in chapter 3) is for definite. I don't have a magical source that tells me what's on the writers' minds…I wish!**

**Chapter 4: Cryptic Statements**

Elizabeth's mouth still hadn't closed five minutes later and John was still gawking at Kyra. The Ancient frowned at them and shot her friends a confused look. They all exchanged bewildered expressions and then faced back to the silent pair.

"I know this is a shock to you…both it seems." She stated slowly glancing from John to Elizabeth.

"How…ho…how…" Elizabeth stuttered feeling her entire world spin faster and faster. Now she knew how John and Carson must have felt discovering they had the Ancient gene.

"How is that possible?" John finished for her and then a little defensively cried, "And how do you know?"

"We have very advanced scans as you step into the room. It alerted us to your…or hers…presence." Faenus explained. "At first we weren't going to respond but then we sensed you Sheppard…a true Ancient descendant." He said with a smile, which made John roll his eyes.

"I may have the Ancient gene but I can tell you Elizabeth is probably a lot more worthy of praise from you-"

"John, stop." The leader muttered glaring.

"Well it's true!" He huffed and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Now you see why you must leave. Sheppard can stay." Faenus demanded casting a weary glance at Kyra who sighed. Her gaze examined Elizabeth's face and she smiled kindly.

"Elizabeth, why don't we step out side for some air?" She suggested turning to John who was obviously going to protest. "No harm will come to her. I give you my word."

John squinted at her and then glanced worryingly at Weir. "Well…"

"I'll be fine, John." She assured him placing a cold hand on his arm. "You can find out more about the Ancients from…Faenus." She gritted out trying to avoid the old man's scowl. "I could use some time to think."

Again he stared hesitantly although knew there was nothing he could really do to stop her. Licking his dry lips he eventually sighed in defeat. "All right, fine. But if you need anything-"

"I'll let you know." She finished smiling gratefully before moving towards the passageway.

John watched them both shuffle back down the slim space and shouted, "Don't go too far!" He could just picture Elizabeth's amused face and couldn't believe he'd just sounded like her dad. Waiting until they had exited the link safely he reluctantly turned back to the more conservative crowd and clapped his hands. "So…"

Elizabeth breathed in deeply as she exited the chamber and hadn't realized just how clammy the room had been. Moving along the wall so Kyra could also step out Elizabeth spotted a pair of large rocks and sat down heavily on one. As the Ancient copied her the leader shifted until she was comfortable and looked at her companion.

"So, I'm a Furling?"

Kyra smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are. I apologize for Faenus…he lost many friends during our war with them but many of us have moved on."

Elizabeth leant on her knees. "I really had no idea! I also don't understand how Furling DNA ended up in humans."

Kyra glanced at the passageway and whispered, "That is why I asked you to come with me. I will explain how. I just didn't want the others to hear…it brings back bad memories."

Elizabeth's eyes widened with feeling intrigued and leaned closer to Kyra, determined to hear the entire story.

"It began not long after Faenus ascended." Kyra began softly. "At the time the Wraith had been silent. It wasn't until a group of our people were re-examining their original planet that the first culling happened. The scientists were never heard from again and their bodies were found drastically aged."

Elizabeth saw the silent horror in the woman's eyes and remembered all the nightmares she had dreamt – watching her friends and colleagues age and then die by the hand of a horrifying Wraith.

"We were confused and had no explanation." Kyra continued. "It was during these months of strange deaths that I had to ascend but my watch continued over Atlantis."

Elizabeth felt the urge to ask what happened to her but remained quiet, not wanting to upset her or interrupt her story.

"More and more deaths occurred all over the galaxy and it wasn't until the Furling home world had been attacked that communications opened between us once again. Some of their own were badly injured but survived and were able to describe what they had seen.

They came to Atlantis for help and they received it. Meetings were still tense but eventually a treaty was formed between them and us. It was the first step in what we had hoped would defeat the Wraith. Obviously we were wrong."

Elizabeth sat back. "So, you all eventually integrated?"

Kyra smiled sadly. "Yes, in a way. Although our relationship was fragile…and didn't improve until two young people met." She added with a hint of secrecy.

Elizabeth leant forward again, her curiosity now tenfold. "You mean two people went against the rules?"

Kyra nodded, her eyes becoming misty. "Yes, Elizabeth. It's quite romantic actually. They were involved in the negotiations, unusual for their young age, but both were exceptionally bright." She laughed affectionately. "They were so different yet fell in love."

Elizabeth smiled too, a strange feeling of familiarity overcoming her. "Opposites attract." She recited the phrase softly eyes focused on the water before looking back.

Kyra looked at her knowingly, as if she knew something Elizabeth didn't. "Indeed, along with everyone else trying to keep them apart…it just drew them closer."

Elizabeth nodded imagining the great lengths Ancients like Faenus would have gone to and feeling smug that these two young lovers still got together. She was so lost in thought she missed Kyra's question.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" She apologized guiltily.

"So tell me about Atlantis." She said curiously.

"Um, it's doing okay." Elizabeth told her carefully, feeling like she was being evaluated as a leader. "Luckily we found a ZPM so a lot of systems are now operational."

"And Sheppard's gene is no doubt helpful."

Elizabeth nodded. "Very. He has a natural flair…in more ways than one." She added amusedly not seeing Kyra's raised eyebrows. "We have others with the gene but his is most prominent."

"Ah. Tell me…have you found any technology that Sheppard couldn't activate?" Kyra asked.

Elizabeth screwed up her face trying to recall the various reports on the technology found. "Um, not that I can think of."

"Oh." She replied thoughtfully and was about to speak when they heard a grunt from behind.

"Damn, this is a tight squeeze!" John's voice echoed around the cave as he popped out of the crack. "Elizabeth, you okay?"

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him. "Yeah, Kyra was just telling me some fascinating history."

John raised his eyebrows in disbelief but simply said, "Really? Well, I've just had a history lesson too…but more importantly they told me how to get back!"

He produced a proud grin and Elizabeth smiled back approvingly. "Good but…"

"It's alright Elizabeth." Kyra assured her joining them.

"But there's so much we've still to ask, I-"

"Everything you need to know is in the city. You will eventually find it." She told them firmly. Then leaning closer to Elizabeth almost whispered, "And if you find that piece of technology no one can activate…you might find two heads are better than one."

John frowned at the cryptic statement and glanced at Elizabeth who looked just as puzzled. "Okaaaaay." He drawled looking between the two women. "Well we'd better be going. Ronon and McKay might have found their own way back to the gate by now."

Elizabeth sighed sadly muttering, "Suppose you're right. What way do we go-"

Suddenly a large white light enveloped the small trio and then gradually faded revealing trees, two gaping men and the Stargate looming over them. Weir and Sheppard were miraculously back at the gate, their clothes and gear next to them and no sign of Kyra.

"What the-?" John cried out spinning in a circle and stopping short upon seeing Ronon and McKay. "Oh, hey guys."

Elizabeth sighed in relief. Neither man spoke, as they seemed to prefer staring at them, Rodney in shock and Ronon amused.

"What is it?" John asked cautiously glancing nervously at Elizabeth who shrugged back. "If you're wondering about the quick appearance we met some Ancients and-"

"John! Our clothes!" Elizabeth suddenly gasped and immediately grabbed her top and trousers.

John looked and down and muttered, "Crap!"

"So…have fun?" Ronon asked smirking as Rodney made a disgusted face.

"Uh…we…were…just …swimming!" John grunted pulling on his dry t-shirt and then scowling at his friends.

"Exactly." Elizabeth agreed, her face a bright shade of red and fingers fumbling with her trousers. "Damn it!" She cried as tried to rush and was grateful when John stood in front of her folding his arms and glaring menacingly at their colleagues.

"You could give her some privacy!" He exclaimed, although secretly he thought he was more annoyed that both Ronon and McKay had seen her this exposed, not just him.

"Well it was you guys who just magically appeared out of thin air!" Rodney reminded him. "How'd you do that anyway?"

John heard Elizabeth mutter, "There!" and peeked over his shoulder to see a fully clothed Weir, disappointment surging through him.

"It was an Ancient." He told them moving out the way so Elizabeth could join them properly.

"Really? Wow!" The scientist cried, almost jumping up and down with excitement. "What did they say? Did they tell you where we could find more ZPMs? Oh! Did they tell you-?"

"Rodney, please." Elizabeth interrupted displaying a weary expression. "Can't this wait till we get back? It's been a long day."

"But-!"

"Elizabeth's right McKay." John agreed as he picked up all the gear. "We're going. We'll fill you in once back in the city. Let's go."

Ronon continued smirking in John's direction but began dialing the gate and once activated Rodney sent the IDC muttering, "Why is it always him that gets to meet them?"

"Here, give me some of that." Elizabeth told John, indicating to both sets of gear he was carrying.

"No, it's okay. I got it." He assured her with a smile, which she returned, almost shyly. As they followed the others to the event horizon the officer slowed down to ask, "By the way what did Kyra mean, back in the cave?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I really don't know. I think it was in reference to some technology that couldn't be activated by anyone. Not even you."

John stopped and raised an eyebrow. "But I can activate Ancient technology no problem…providing there's power of course."

His companion shrugged again. "Apparently there might be some you can't. I really don't know John. Let's just go home."

As she stepped through the gate John took another glance back at the jungle and shook his head before following Elizabeth.

**A/N: Please R'n'R! There's still more to come!**


	5. Talks and tests

**Sorry this has been taking so long to post. Got a new job so am knackered but I'll try to be quicker this week. Thank you so much for all your reviews…I wonder if I'll ever write a fic without ShepWeir (or Sparky…I'm liking this name better me thinks…guys at the Gateworld forum – SheppardWeir thread of course- are so witty!)Hope you like this chapter, just a filler really.**

**Enlightened Beings?**

**Chapter 5: Talks and tests**

Elizabeth dumped her jacket on the wrinkle free bed and let out a huge sigh. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed but could still smell the dampness of her t-shirt so headed for the shower. Just as she reached the bathroom there was a knock at the door and allowed her head to drop for a second, staring at her feet.

She was tempted to just ignore whoever it was but decided she would just have to deal with it later so shuffled over the door. Waving a hand over the panel she plastered on her best 'What's up?' face and felt a slight breeze as the door slid open.

"John?" She greeted confusedly.

"Hey." He answered waving and then gave her his best apologetic expression. "Sorry to bother you-"

"No, no. It's fine, really." Elizabeth assured him kindly and moved back into the room. "Come in."

John smiled and came in, glancing slowly around the room. "I just wanted to check the whole Furling thing wasn't…you know…"

"Bothering me?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, not much I can do about it is there? But, you and Dr Beckett have dealt with the Ancient gene so…" She shrugged and sat down on the bed.

John nodded but remained standing, folding his arms. "Yeah. It's just we don't know that much about them."

"Yeah, that's a little annoying." She admitted. "But Rodney's checking the database as we speak."

John chuckled as he remembered the debriefing. "Man, Rodney's face when we told him about you, ha ha, he really hates not having an original gene!"

Elizabeth laughed too. "Yeah, he looked really disappointed." She let the laughter subside and fixed him with a worried look. "I hope you reiterated to Ronon how we just _swam_."

"Oh, um, I think he went to visit Teyla." The pilot muttered avoiding her gaze. "You know how close they are." As she continued to glare at him he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Elizabeth. Nothing happened, you and I know that and that's all that counts."

Elizabeth prolonged her probing stare before finally relaxing. "I suppose. I just wish Kyra had warned us."

John jerked his neck towards her metal desk chair and pulled it over when she gave her consent. Plunking himself about a meter in front of her he asked, "Amazing how much bad history the Ancients have, huh? I mean, I thought they were practically the perfect race."

"Me too." Elizabeth agreed thoughtfully. "But I guess everyone has an iffy past."

John scrunched up his face in amusement. "Iffy?"

"It's a perfectly acceptable word, Colonel." She shot back in a mock scolding.

"Of course it is. I just thought that with your kind of experience in negotiations you could find a better-"

"Oh, shut up!" She cried and swatted him on the knee not noticing how he jumped at the action. He shook off the excited feeling he had gotten and tried to focus on what she was saying. "As I was saying no one's past is perfect."

"Not even yours?" He asked curiously, leaning forward slightly and noticing how wide her eyes went.

She gave him a cautious look before softly saying, "Not even mine."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before John eventually coughed and leaned back again. "Wish I'd gotten more information from Faenus and his gang but they weren't exactly forthcoming."

"Surprising what with you being a 'true Ancient'." Elizabeth muttered in annoyance.

"All they told me was how the Wraith evolved. Claimed they couldn't get involved any further." He added disappointed. "Faenus wasn't really impressed when I asked for some new, kick ass weapons."

Elizabeth grinned at his statement knowing very well it was how he had worded it. "I wonder why?"

He scowled back and then sighed when his radio crackled in his ear. _"Colonel Sheppard?"_

"Yes, Rodney?" He drawled rolling his eyes at Weir.

"_I've found this really cool device that I thought you could try to_-" 

"I thought you were looking through the database Rodney?" Elizabeth cut in sternly.

"_Oh, you're there Elizabeth?"_

"No, it's someone who can mimic her exact voice…tone, pitch and everything." John sarcastically replied for her earning him a small smile.

"_Really?"_

"Rodney!"

"_Oh, ha ha, very funny children. I put Radek on that task. I was getting bored. But this device looks really cool and-"_

"I'll be there in a minute Rodney." John told him shooting Weir an exasperated look. "Guinea pig time!" He announced over cheerfully and stood up.

"Never know John, it could be something really big." Elizabeth suggested walking him to the door. "But probably not." She added donning an innocent expression as he scowled at her.

"I wouldn't mock Elizabeth." He warned as he left the room and turning so he was walking backwards, a little sad at leaving the warmth of her room. "I might just suggest Rodney write an extra long report for you on the very uninteresting device!"

She narrowed her eyes playfully before letting the door shut effectively ending his jibing.

* * *

"Finally Colonel." Rodney exclaimed when Sheppard entered his lab and glanced dramatically at his watch. "I only contacted you half an hour ago."

John shrugged as he glanced around the shinny room, watching the light glint off of the various scientific tools. "Was hungry. Stopped by the mess hall."

"Bring me anything?" Rodney asked hopefully only to receive a disbelieved look from the officer. "I'll take that as a no then."

"Where's this device?" John asked impatiently wishing he were anywhere else but with the scientist. He tried to ignore the small voice in his head suggesting back in Elizabeth's room and tuned into Rodney's explanation.

"Here!" He cried placing it in front of him. It was a silver box with two handprints on the lid and had markings around the imprints, John thought he recognized the symbols but merely looked up at the excited man.

"And?"

McKay rolled his eyes. "Well, place your hands on it!"

"Why didn't you try?" He asked not making a move content to leave his hands on the table.

"Well…it wouldn't work…so I just assumed it needed a stronger gene presence." Rodney gritted out glaring when a smug look appeared on the pilot's face.

"Really!" John asked knowingly enjoying the annoyed look on his friend's face. He was really pissing the man off today and he was okay with that. "Well, let's give it a go then huh?" He asked and stood in front of the box.

"Go on." McKay muttered watching as his colleague cautiously laid his hands within the handprints and both held their breaths.

After a few seconds of silence both sighed in disappointment and John lifted off his hands. "That was exciting."

Rodney frowned before grumbling. "It doesn't make sense. Why create a device that not even the Ancients could use?"

"Maybe it wasn't the Ancients who designed it." John ventured a guess tracing his hands over the smooth material. "Maybe you should get Dr Weir to check out the symbols."

This remark caught Rodney's attention and he narrowed his eyes. "_Dr Weir_? I would have thought after your excursion today you would be on a first name basis permanently."

His scathing statement made John's head snap round and he pursed his lips. "Okay Rodney, for the last time we were just swimming. And why does it bother you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me." He replied moodily. "I just thought you both would have been more professional about your relationship-"

"Nothing is going on!" John exclaimed. "Eliz-Dr Weir is one of the most professional people I know. And we've all been working together for longer than a year Rodney so forgive us if we talk and do other things besides work!"

After this John turned on his heel to stalk out when Rodney called to him. "Wait! What about this-?"

"It doesn't work Rodney." John said reluctantly facing him, glowering. "Either get someone to check out the language or ditch it. I really don't care." And he marched away and headed for his room.

The scientist's comment had hit a nerve and John wished he had been a little less abrupt. Eventually reaching his room he strolled in and fell face first onto the bed, his muscles finally relaxing after the day's events. His mind had been going over and over what had happened in the cave, from seeing Elizabeth practically naked to finding out she was a Furling.

Every time he remembered her little fall he got a jolt of fear mixed in with excitement as his body imagined her pressed up against him. Groaning into the bed cover he knew he should take a shower, and a cold one at that, but decided to stay where he was, as his eyelids suddenly felt heavy.

Letting them droop he finally gave in and let the darkness come, his mind moving on to blissful incoherent images.

**A/N: More to come! Please R'n'R!**


	6. Two heads

**Hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed! Or a pat on the back if you don't like that kind of thing…Saw Conversion and have to say it was brilliant, even the kiss I was dreading. But I have to say that both John and Teyla seemed relieved nothing else happened (holds up hands defensively) I'm a Sparky shipper, what do you expect?**

**Enlightened Beings?**

**Chapter 6: Two heads…**

Elizabeth carried her cup of coffee carefully as she walked into the control room dreading the pile of paper work she knew was trying to topple over her desk. Climbing up the stairs she spotted the doors to her office already open and groaned wondering what scientist had beaten the others to being first.

Stopping by the young technician she asked quietly, "Who's in my office?"

"Oh, Dr McKay Ma'am." He replied smiling apologetically and Elizabeth fought to sigh in frustration.

"Great, thank you." She said and hesitantly entered her office. "Rodney?"

"Oh, morning Elizabeth!" He greeted cheerfully, jumping up off the couch. "Sleep well?"

Elizabeth moved behind the desk placing the scolding cup gently on the surface. "Yes, after yesterday's adventure I was exhausted."

"Know what you mean." He agreed and approached the desk. "I even slept last night after Sheppard stomped…went to bed." He finished hoping she hadn't caught his slip up but deep down knew she was incredibly perceptive.

Raising an eyebrow she sat down. "Stomped? What happened to make Colonel Sheppard _stomp_ away?"

Rodney's mind skimmed over a number of excuses and finally settled on the simplest, "I only wanted to experiment with the device but I think he was tired."

"You were pushing him again." She stated disapprovingly and he suddenly felt like telling her truth, instead of being made out like the bad guy.

Swallowing an angry retort he answered, "No, he tried it once. Once, Elizabeth."

She nodded slightly while lifting the cup to her lips. After taking a hot sip she said, "Well, we were all tired. Perhaps he'll try again for you today…wait!" She cried looking up curiously. "The device didn't work?"

"No. I don't understand, I mean it's Ancient…I think and even Sheppard couldn't turn it on."

Elizabeth continued to stare thoughtfully at the scientist tapping her fingers on the metal mug. "Is there symbols or writing on it?" When Rodney nodded she bit her lip. "Rodney…could you bring me a copy of the symbols? Or even the device itself?"

He screwed up his face as he replied, "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I just want to see if I recognize the language." She told him trying to keep her voice calm. "As soon as possible?"

"Sure. Won't take me long. Although I'd rather leave it in the lab for-"

"That's okay. Just the pictures then please." She said and he nodded and walked away, puzzled by his boss' s sudden change in mood.

Elizabeth kept her gaze on the door wondering if this was really the device Kyra had told her about. Obviously John hadn't picked up on it but then again if Rodney had pissed him off, it was understandable. She began tapping her foot impatiently before starting realizing she had an early briefing.

Taking another gulp of coffee she quickly fished out the relevant report from the huge pile and dashed to the briefing room.

* * *

John watched his men circle each other and then begin sparring with sticks. He walked around the pair as they ducked and twisted giving them some tips now and then while the others cheered them on. Technically it should have been strict training but he decided to let the guys have some fun for today, after his restless sleep the night before he didn't really care this morning.

"Aaargh!" One of the young marines cried as he flung the other over his shoulder, landing with a thump effectively ending the fight. There were a serious of cheers and boos and John waved his hands.

"Alright, alright!" He shouted over the din, "Good job Simmons and Berg."

He watched as the two men shook hands, Berg limping away and Simmons smiling proudly. As the group settled down John thought about his argument with Rodney last night and felt his anger resurface about his accusation. He himself had told Elizabeth not worry about what others thought about them and here he was doing the opposite.

Then the image of the device popped into his head and the officer felt a little disappointed he couldn't activate it. As his mind went over the design, shape and symbols a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"I couldn't activate it." He announced unaware of how quiet the room was now.

"Sir?" Berg asked peering inquiringly at his CO and John looked up to see all of his men staring at him like he was mad.

"Um…nothing. Was just thinking out loud." He assured them embarrassed. "Uh…pair up and practice some defence techniques for another half hour and then you can go. I've…I've got to go!" And then he ran off in search of Dr Weir.

His men glanced at each other bemusedly before pairing up.

Bounding up the stairs John ignored the curious looks from the control technicians and jogged to Weir's office doors. Waving a hand over the panel it slid open and he marched into the room, barely noticing Rodney sitting in a chair opposite Elizabeth's desk.

"John?" She asked puzzled watching him approach with excitement.

Placing his hands on the table he leaned forward exclaiming, "We've found the device Elizabeth. The device Rodney wanted me to try…I couldn't turn it on. It must be what Kyra-"

"-was talking about." She finished for him nodding and then motioning to the pictures before her. "Rodney took these images for me so I could look at the symbols."

"Oh." John uttered, peering over his shoulder to see a smug looking McKay behind him. Scowling he slowly moved his head back, "So, do you recognize the symbols?" He felt Rodney draw closer so he was also at the desk.

Elizabeth gazed at the pictures before replying. "I do actually but…it's like the Wraith language. It appears to incorporate both Ancient and another language I'm not familiar with."

"What's the big deal about this? "Rodney asked frowning.

Elizabeth and John gave each other a disbelieved look before John complained, "So we have to listen to you drone on and on about power whatnots and ion whozits but you won't do the same for us?"

"I do so listen!" He cried defensively to Elizabeth who rolled her eyes. "I just forgot…the significance of your story."

Elizabeth sighed and explained, "This must be the type of device Kyra told us about…remember…the one where an Ancient couldn't activate it and two heads were better than one?"

Recognition appeared on his face and he murmured, "Oh yeah…that device!"

John shook his head and asked, "So do we know how to turn it on now?"

The two men stared at Weir as she bit her lip. "I think so. I want to see the machine."

15 minutes later all three were walking to McKay's lab, Elizabeth sandwiched between her colleagues. "All I'm saying is sometimes your 'military briefings' can be extremely boring, Colonel."

John scoffed as Elizabeth pursed her lips trying to remain patient. "Yeah, cause two hours of non-stop science is just a blast for us Rodney!"

"Oh look, the lab!" The leader cried in relief, thankful the pathetic 8-year-old conversation would now stop, at least for a while.

"Yep, here it is." Rodney gesture to the silver box and Elizabeth and John stood opposite him, staring down at it.

"It's very…shiny." She stated not looking very impressed, tracing her hands over the smooth surface and around the handprints.

"Try it." John suggested, nudging her. "Put your hands in and see if it switches on for you."

"Hmmmm." She murmured looking unsure. "Okay."

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth cautiously placed her hands in the outlines and squinted nervously. Again, nothing happened.

"Damn." John muttered looking to Rodney for answers but all he got was a bewildered shrug.

Keeping her hands on the device Elizabeth tilted her head thoughtfully. "Two heads…two heads…"

"What did she mean?" Sheppard asked.

"Well obviously we need two people." She announced nodding her head once.

"But what two?" Rodney queried eyes roaming over the mirrored surface.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Well, Kyra said two young people, one Ancient the other Furling, came together. So…"

"We need an Ancient and a Furling." John confirmed.

"I think so."

Rodney waved his hands excitedly. "Well on you go then."

Elizabeth glanced at John who shrugged. Stepping to the side, she left her right hand in one indent and positioned herself so she was slightly facing John. He then came closer and hovered his left hand over the other, very much aware of the distance between them now. Gazing down at her he flashed her a reassuring grin, despite feeling extremely nervous.

Elizabeth tried to calm her racing heart, as well as the warmth and scent coming from John. Their closeness was slightly unnerving but so was the idea of turning the machine on. Gazing up at him she almost became lost in his green eyes but the coolness of the device kept her grounded.

"Ready?" He asked huskily, completely forgetting Rodney's presence.

Elizabeth licked her lips. "I think so."

Rodney's gaze flickered between the two, feeling like a third wheel. "Well go on then!"

John's head snapped up at him and he glared. "Okay Rodney. Here goes."

Shooting Elizabeth a small smile John slowly lowered his hand into the handprint and held her gaze as they waited for a reaction.

All three held their breath and then suddenly the box began to tremor and a blinding white light flashed around the room.

**A/N: Back to the evil cliffies again! Sorry, my fingers have a mind of their own (doesn't sound right huh?) Anyways, please R'nR!**


	7. The hundredth time

**So sorry for taking so long with this story…my brain has honestly just thrown out any good ideas and this is a bit short. But a little of something is always better than nothing I think. Thank you for the reviews. But I'm writing this when I've had a bad day at work so I've decided if I get a nasty or flame review, that doesn't give constructive criticism, I'm going to address it. (holding up my don't mess with me flag!)**

**Angie: Enjoy leaving cliffies? Never!**

**Tinuviel Undomiel: When I heard about TLG I squealed and squealed and stayed on the net for hours looking at the pictures! Can't wait for it!**

**delta1991x: Feelin' the love! Chill, it's only a story. Been very busy the past few months so I've done what I can with my stories. Sorry if its not been quick enough for you.**

**Enlightened Beings?**

**The hundredth time**

Rodney McKay yelped and covered his eyes with a hand crying out, "Damn it! I think now would be a good time to remove your hands!" He split his fingers and saw the bright light gradually fade and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Removing his hand he blinked a few times and gazed in the direction of where his friends were. His mouth dropped open as he glanced frantically around the lab and then back at the table.

Addressing an empty room he muttered, "Crap!"

* * *

Elizabeth continued to squeeze her eyes shut, beginning to feel nervous as the box began to heat up under her hand. She heard Rodney call out "Damn it! I think now…" Slowly his voice faded and then her hand suddenly became roasting hot. Wincing she pulled her hand off and heard John make the same noise. 

"Is it gone?" She asked allowing her left eye to slit open and parted both once she saw the light was gone.

"Yep. Are you okay?" John turned to face her, holding his hand gently at the wrist.

"Hmm, think my hand's been better." She remarked peering at it and looking up to give him a reassuring smile. "Other than that I'm fine. Rodney?"

Elizabeth glanced over to his space and frowned when she saw it empty. "Uh…where is he?"

"I dunno. He was there a minute ago." John stated and moved over to the door and peeked round the corner. "Huh! That's…weird."

"So this." Elizabeth told him as she walked around the lab, her eyes scanning the various instruments and gadgets.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't our equipment." The leader explained giving him a worried look.

John followed her path and scanned the room, discovering she was right. Instead of all the familiar machines and instruments usually scattered in Rodney's lab it was now neat and tidy with various looking alien objects. Being in an alien city, this wasn't unusual but the absence of all their Earth equipment made the pilot swallow hard.

"It's as if Rodney was never here." He agreed running a hand through his hair. He watched Elizabeth activate her radio.

"Rodney, this is Elizabeth. Where are you?" Silence. "Rodney?" Again there was nothing. "Control tower…please respond."

When no response came for a third time John licked his lips and moved to the door again. "I think we have a problem." He stated and Elizabeth sighed.

"You think?"

"At least we're still in the city." John murmured giving her a small smile, which she didn't return. "Okay, let's head for the gateroom."

Elizabeth nodded and hesitantly touched the metallic cube before gently picking it up. When John raised his eyebrows she explained, "Luke warm. Let's go."

* * *

"They disappeared?" Teyla asked in disbelief and watched as Rodney scowled. 

"For the hundredth time, yes!" He cried and began pacing back and forth, rubbing his hands together. Teyla opened her mouth and looked around the briefing room in shock.

"I don't understand." Carson Beckett announced, leaning on the table. "Where did they go?"

"For the hundredth time…I don't know!" Rodney shouted glaring at the Scot who sighed and looked down.

"Alright doctor, calm down." Col. Caldwell told the scientist who eventually stopped pacing and folded his arms. "Did you have any idea what the box was or did?"

Rodney huffed. "No. I tried activating it, Col. Sheppard tried activating it and nothing happened."

"But when Dr Weir tried it switched on?" Ronon asked leaning back in his chair.

"No, when Elizabeth _and _Sheppard touched it the light appeared." Rodney explained giving the large man a pointed look. "It seems it needed an Ancient and a Furling."

Everyone gave each other a confused look before Caldwell quickly took control. "We've already scanned the city but haven't found any unusual readings or any life signs outside of the city's safety perimeters. However I want three teams to begin searching the city. Ronon, I'd like you to join one."

Ronon looked up a little surprised before nodding. Despite not knowing the city that well, he wanted to find the two people who had basically saved his butt and offered him a safe haven.

"Dr McKay, perform every test you can on the box. Teyla, I'm afraid with your leg…"

"Oh, um, didn't I mention the box?" Rodney piped up nervously, cutting off Caldwell.

"No, Dr." The Col. said as everyone looked expectantly at the pale Canadian.

"Um…the box is gone too."

* * *

"Has it completely cooled down yet?" John asked Elizabeth as they walked briskly down the corridor. 

"Pretty much." She replied clutching it tightly in her hands. "What do you think happened?"

John shrugged as they rounded the corner and neared a transporter. "No idea. Let's just hope we find someone to fix it." As they reached the transporter the doors opened and both stepped in. John touched the screen and faced his companion. "You'd think Kyra would have warned us about this though."

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully and waited for the doors to open. As they did both were shocked to see the corridor leading to the gateroom crowded with people, all dressed in white tunic dresses and standing in groups talking feverishly. John threw Elizabeth a puzzled look but her own expression registered shock.

The two outsiders stood silent and rigid, worried that the tunic people would suddenly notice them. But no one seemed to care or see them and John leaned towards Elizabeth, keeping his eyes on the crowd. "Who are these people?" He whispered frowning as several men walked by them and didn't even glance at them.

Elizabeth opened her mouth but then shook her head, unable to process what they were seeing. Then two giggling woman walked by, their tunics exceptionally white, like their skin and hair sitting perfectly. John's eyes followed their movements, face full of interest, much to Elizabeth's amusement. "I have no id-" She stopped as she glanced at the outfits again. "Oh my god!"

John's head whipped back to face her. "What?"

"The uniforms…"She gasped, pointing at the nearest group of people. "Don't you recognize them?"

John screwed up his nose as he examined them. "Star Trek?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and glared at him. "John, these are similar to what the older me wore!"

His eyes lit up with realization and then went wide with worry. "Uh…that's means we're-"

"-back in Atlantis some 10, 000 years ago." Elizabeth finished for him fear lacing her voice. "We've gone back in time."


	8. Romeo and Juliet

**Wow, two chapters in a couple of weeks? For the same story? I think my muse may have come back from its long holiday! (well depends on how well this chapter goes down) Thank you very much for the reviews, they make me smile and giggle. I've put a wee Squeee moment in this chapter…those who have seen the ep will know where it's from!**

**Enlightened Beings?**

**Romeo and Juliet**

"I'm going to kill Rodney." John growled as he and Elizabeth continued to watch the former occupants of Atlantis. "10, 000 years?"

Elizabeth sighed. "It appears so. And its not Rodney's fault-"

"But he's not here to defend himself so it is for now." The pilot raged and jumped a little when he felt a warm hand on his arm. Turning slightly he saw Elizabeth give him a small smile.

"John, we've got a chance to see what life was like for the Ancients. Aren't you curious?"

He gazed back at her, knowing she would relish the chance at experiencing the gate builders' culture and suddenly felt like a selfish idiot. "Of course I am. I'm just…worried about your paper work."

He immediately closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment at his own feeble joke. "I meant-"

"I'm worried about Atlantis too." She replied quietly. "But think of what we could learn."

"Okay, a day…maybe two." John conceded just wanting her and Atlantis to be safe. "Then we'll try to get back…if we can."

"We'll figure it out." Elizabeth stated firmly and squeezed his arm before pulling her hand back. "Let's introduce ourselves."

She stepped towards a group of Ancients and felt a little nervous but immediately relaxed as John pulled up beside her. "Hello." She greeted to the group only to receive no response. She turned to give John a confused look before trying again. "Um, hello. We don't mean you any harm…" And again no one even batted an eyelid at them.

"Uh…Elizabeth." John muttered and Elizabeth saw him wave a hand in front of a brown haired man who was gesturing wildly to an older man. He showed no acknowledgment of the officer and Elizabeth groaned. "Yeah, I don't think they can see or hear us."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "All right, so we…observe. It won't be as interesting but-"

"Of course it will be." John contradicted continuing to wave his hands in front of the unsuspecting Ancients as if he were a schoolboy. "At least this way we won't be in danger of pissing off any of them again. I wonder how we managed to use the transporter then?"

"We'll leave that for Rodney to figure out- John!" She cried as he tried to poke the old man in the arm and he quickly stood up straight, giving her a guilty smile.

"Sorry." He then pointed down the hall to where the Ancients appeared to be filtering in a new direction. "Looks like there heading to the gate room."

Elizabeth nodded and they began following the crowd. However, no one actually entered the large room and were content to stand outside the large doorway. Shuffling by everyone else John noticed the familiar blue light shinning around the room and the rippling shadows on the wall caused by the event horizon. "Gate's active." He told Elizabeth who shoved him slightly. "Hey!"

"They can't see us, move in further." She said and poked him in the back again, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Okay, okay." He muttered with a smile and slipped by the last few Ancients between them and the gateroom and approached the gate.

Elizabeth joined him and together they scanned the large room and control room. Ancients lined up along the balconies over looking the stargate, each with their hands clasped together and faces stern.

"Something big is about to happen." John murmured to Elizabeth, also watching the men close to them clutch small weapons.

"Is your middle name Obvious?" She muttered back hoarsely and arched up an eyebrow when he looked insulted.

"Did you borrow some of Rodney's sarcastic juice this morning?" He shot back quietly and then frowned. "And why are we whispering?"

Elizabeth shrugged and focused her attention on the event horizon. Suddenly a man called out "Our guests are about to arrive, stand to attention!"

Immediately the men around the gate aimed the guns at the pool of water and everyone else gazed on expectantly. The man who had given the order began descending the staircase followed by four others, two men and two women, their faces passive.

A figure then popped out of the stargate, closely followed by 8 others. They were wearing varying outfits, all in bright colours and didn't look as constricting as the Ancient's clothes. As the Ancients met with the new group of people the contrast between them screamed out almost immediately.

"Romore, welcome!" The older Ancient, who appeared to be in charge, greeted but the look on his face, was anything but welcoming.

"Aeneas." Romore replied coolly, glancing at the guards who surrounded him and his people. "Is this really necessary?"

Aeneas smirked. "I'm sure you understand, what with our…violent history." A heavy silence then fell amongst the room and John could have cut the tension with a knife.

He glanced at his female companion who seemed to be wrapped up in the stare off as well and chuckled-he felt like they were filming a drama. Returning his gaze to the scene before them he saw Romore glance back at his people and purse his lips. _You'll be an idiot if you cause trouble _John thought watching the leader carefully.

Finally he replied, "Of course. Just know that we mean you no harm Aeneas…we now have a common enemy that needs defeating."

The older man nodded in agreement and stood back. "Please, come with me." And he began walking up the stairs followed Romore. Elizabeth gave John a frown and then joined the crowd moving up the stairs.

"Guess we're joining in?" John asked catching up with her but received no answer. The doctor was looking at someone else instead and the pilot followed her gaze.

She was staring at a young man with black hair who was walking up the stairs next to a stunning young woman. Her long, curly, chestnut hair bounced and swayed as she climbed the stairs and by the brightness of her clothes John realized she was not an Ancient, unlike the man.

At first puzzled by Elizabeth's infatuation with the couple a light suddenly went on in Sheppard's head when he saw the man glance at the woman in a peculiar fashion and then advert his eyes. A second later the woman then did the same and then the man repeated the action.

This time John recognized the look in his eyes-one of pure desire and…something else. And if John were a betting man he would have bet the woman had the same expression in her eyes. As they reached the top stair and began moving into the briefing room John patted Elizabeth's arm.

"So, those two…?" He asked jerking his head in the couple's direction.

"I think they know each other…well." Elizabeth stated slowly finding a place against the wall behind Aeneas. Only four of the visitors entered the briefing room before the doors closed leaving the room silent.

"Well?" John repeated in disbelief. "Elizabeth they're definitely together-"

"We don't know that." She interrupted, shaking her head. "There's obviously some bad tension between their people so we may just be reading too much into it-"

"Please the way he was gazing at her? He _wants_ her-"

"You're such a romantic!" Elizabeth gushed sarcastically and gave him a mock glare, which he countered with a charming grin.

"Correction," He said, holding up a finger. "A hopeless romantic."

"Sssh!" She hissed back eyes going wide at his comment and John then realized the talks were beginning.

"How is your city?" Aeneas asked, a hint of sincerity in his voice.

Romore looked down and then back up sadly. "Still in ruins. Our numbers of dead have also increased by 200."

"We are sorry to hear that." An ancient woman with brown, poker straight hair stated softly.

"Thank you Calista." Romore said before gesturing to his right. "I believe you know Meneera and Pelo?"

"Yes, of course." Calista replied smiling at them receiving half-hearted ones in return. "However these two we have not met." She announced nodding her head to a young man and the young woman who had been gazing at the Ancient man.

"They are both new to the negotiating table." Pelo explained his voice deep and commanding. "Due to our recent loss we required additional speakers. This is Frolos and Sierra. They are young but incredibly gifted."

"I'm sure." Aeneas replied. "Just like our Thanos." Everyone's looked towards the young man Elizabeth and John had been staring at before. He smiled while his cheeks flushed a shade of red and gave Sierra a quick look before looking down at the table. "He was previously a soldier…but he now has a desire to fight for peace through words."

"How noble." Sierra spoke up, a hint of admiration in her voice causing John to give Elizabeth the 'I told you so' look. She merely smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Thanos replied meeting her gaze. No one seemed to notice the sparks flying between the two and Aeneas launched into the talks.

But the two unseen outsiders noticed. "See?"

"Okay, you're right." Elizabeth agreed to John's earlier prediction as she watched the young couple glance at each other now and then. "I think this race are Furling."

John turned to face her, his eyes full of questions. "Really, the Furling?"

Elizabeth nodded and glanced up at him knowingly. "And I think we've found the Ancient's and Furling's answer to Romeo and Juliet."

**A/N: Please r'n'r! Oh, and did anyone see that Heat put a picture of a Wraith queen in their letters section cause they said it looked like Pete Burns fae Big Brother the best! With all the pretty people on the show they only show a Wraith!**


	9. Tensions and Reunions

**Thanks again for the reviews! This chapter is a bit longer so hope you enjoy.**

**xkawaiix: Yup, Siege ref was totally intentional…I love that scene it was so funny!**

**Ashkash: Ooo, love the Mummy 2! Know what scene you're talking about. Their story would be so nice if it wasn't clouded by them trying to then take over the world and coming back from the dead! LOL. I loved the first Mummy because of Rick and Evie…they were so cute. A JohnLiz story like that might be good!**

**Enlightened Beings?**

**Tensions and Reunions**

"Calm down Cosmo!" Aeneas bellowed at the fair-haired Ancient who had been sitting next to Calista and was now standing and pointing threateningly at Romore.

Cosmo shot a look at his leader before returning his glare to the Furling. Calista cleared her throat and announced, "I think we should take a break Aeneas."

"I agree." He replied and stood up, a sign the rest of the group picked up on and copied. "Romore we have set aside quarters for you to rest in. Food and drink will also be provided."

"Thank you." Romore gritted out never taking his eyes off of Cosmo.

"Thanos please escort them to the guest quarters." Thanos nodded and gestured for the Furlings to follow him.

John moved his head closer to Elizabeth's and whispered, "We following? Cause I think this Cosmo guy is going to get-"

"Yeah." She agreed already moving. "Its as if he doesn't care about what has happened to Romore's people at all." She commented as they followed Thanos and the visitors. She tried not to sound personally insulted by Cosmo's distasteful words towards the Furlings but knowing she was partly one herself made them more hurtful.

"Well Faenus did say it was a violent history." John added trying to see where Sierra was in relation to Thanos. He caught a glance of her beautiful hair just to the right of Romore, therefore the left of Thanos. "I can't believe no one has noticed them."

"I think they have other things on their minds John." Elizabeth remarked smiling.

The group suddenly slowed as they reached a large room, which Elizabeth recognized as their recreational room. As the doors opened the Furlings filtered in and glanced around the room, which now contained food and drink placed on the large table in the center.

John and Elizabeth stood next to Thanos who clasped his hands behind his back. "If there is anything you need, please call for a guard or myself."

"Are you placing guards outside the doors?" Pelo asked receiving a stern look from his leader who obviously was content not to ask.

Thanos sighed and gave them all an apologetic look. "Yes, I'm sure you understand why. It is for everyone's protection." He waited for anyone to answer back but no one did understanding the Ancient's reasoning perfectly well. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

There was silence but before Thanos could leave Sierra called to him. "I could do with some fresh air." Turning to face Romore she gave him a sad smile. "It has been a while since we smelt fresh sir and seen a world not in ruins."

The older man nodded and touched her arm. "Of course. Is this all right Thanos? I also request that you accompany her, if you can."

Thanos looked momentarily shocked at the woman and man's request but then nodded as he stuttered, "Yes, yes of course. I'll take you to the nearest balcony."

Sierra gave Romore a grateful smile and then followed Thanos out of the room. John quirked an eyebrow up at Elizabeth silently asking if they were going to follow. She looked uncertain at first but then nodded and both followed the young couple.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She muttered watching Thanos and Sierra walk in silence to the nearest balcony, which just happened to be Elizabeth and John's favourite outside the control room.

"Why?"

"John, we're about to spy on a young couple obviously in love…it just doesn't feel right to eavesdrop!" She explained following them through the doors and as always becoming captivated by the view they could now see.

"Come on, they don't know we're here Elizabeth." John said trying to reassure her it was fine. "And you're obviously curious like me. You'll also get to see what Sierra was really like and how they-"

"Okay." Elizabeth cut him off reluctantly dragging her eyes off of the beautiful scenery.

Thanos stood back alongside the invisible John and Elizabeth and watched Sierra gasp at the view. She then leaned against the railing and took a deep breath while her red skirt and hair fluttered in the gentle breeze. John took a second to glance at Thanos who seemed content to stare at her slim figure and made no movement to join her.

"This view is stunning!" Sierra called over her shoulder never taking her eyes off of it.

"Yes, it is." Thanos agreed never taking his eyes off of her.

"It would be a lot better though if I had someone to share it with." She added giving him an inviting look over her shoulder before turning away again.

The Ancient sighed and seemed to contemplate her comment before slowly joining her, keeping his hands behind his back. "That was very risky."

Sierra chuckled and shrugged. "No one suspects anything Thanos. Is it really so bad to spend time alone with me?"

"After our last encounter…yes." He remarked coolly.

Sierra turned to face him fully, anger flashing in her eyes. "As I recall it was you who offered me a bed for the night! You who first asked me for a drink that night-"

"I didn't expect to end up feeling…!" Thanos trailed off as he stared at Sierra, his eyes flashing with anger and desire. "I never expected you to be so…captivating!" He growled and walked to the other side of the balcony folding his arms.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Sierra gazing at Thanos' back. Elizabeth felt her heart swell in sympathy for them and took a quick peek at John who seemed to be enthralled by the fight. Then Thanos began speaking again.

"This won't work Sierra."

"Why not? Our people are talking-"

"You saw how Cosmo reacted. I may not agree with him but he has a lot of influence." He added bitterly.

"Isn't that why you became a speaker?" Sierra asked softly as she moved slowly towards him and he turned to face her. "So you could change people's preconceptions? To solve our differences through words and not violence?"

Thanos gazed at her, his eyes taking in all her features. "Yes. But if they found out-"

"They were the ones who sent you to spy on us!" Sierra reminded him firmly as she neared him so they were almost nose-to-nose. "Fate brought us together Thanos for a reason…maybe to bring our people together. And for me these past few months have been…awful without you. When the Wraith came…I…"

Her voice cracked and immediately Thanos' hands grabbed hers. "I wish I had been with you. I'm so sorry you had to go through the attack by yourself."

Sierra nodded and smiled as Thanos began stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I know and I also had my brother by my side. But thinking of you got me through it." She told him softly and placed a hand on his waist. He smiled briefly before capturing her lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

At that point Elizabeth and John looked away, being careful not to look at each other too. The scene and their words gave both a familiar feeling but neither could exactly pin point why as they had never had this kind of talk before.

John cleared his throat noticing the couple had still not separated. "Um, maybe we should leave them-"

But the door suddenly slid open and Sierra stepped back, dropping her hands and giving Thanos a worried look. Elizabeth and John turned to see a very sullen looking Cosmo who marched up to his colleague and guest.

"What is going on here Thanos?" He asked giving the young woman a glance up and down before facing Thanos.

"Excuse me?" The Ancient replied giving him a confused look.

"Why is she out here? She should be with her own people in the guest room." He stated throwing Sierra another glare.

"I only requested fresh sir Cosmo." She answered for Thanos folding her arms defiantly. "I have no intention of causing any trouble."

"It seems you already have." Cosmo cryptically stated and panic graced Thanos' features, but only for a second.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to look puzzled.

Cosmo snorted and stood beside the younger man so both were looking directly at Sierra. Her forehead wrinkled as she wondered what he was up to.

"It seems she has taken a liking to you Thanos." He remarked amusedly. "I'd watch her, all Furling woman have a habit of causing pain and humiliation."

Sierra's eyes went wide with the accusation and she took a deep breath, trying to maintain a calm attitude. Elizabeth felt like applauding the woman, as she was remaining remarkably cool through out this. "It sounds like you've had experience with a Furling woman Cosmo. Although it sounds more likely that she found someone more worthy of her time."

Thanos' mouth dropped open as Sierra gave them both a smirk and left the balcony. Cosmo stood in shock at her remark and spun to face Thanos. "They should not be here! We haven't encountered the Wraith yet; we should take care of ourselves and leave them to it! I expect your support during the talks."

"Cosmo, you forget we may have caused this problem!" Thanos retorted angrily stepping by him to head for the door.

"What are you talking about?" Cosmo asked following him to the door, although by the tone of his voice he knew exactly what was insinuated. "We can't prove-"

"We left our people there!" Thanos cried pointing a finger in his face. "Aeneas told me about the secret reports passed down from our Ancestors. Their actions years ago may have fuelled this new…species!"

"Even so, we need to ensure our own race's survival!" The older man declared before walking away from Thanos, who lowered his head and took a deep sigh before following him.

Elizabeth and John gave each other a stunned look before moving to the railing. As they took a minute to appreciate the view John peered at Elizabeth who seemed to be angry.

"Elizabeth? What are you thinking?" He queried turning slightly so he could see her better.

"It's nothing." She replied but the wrinkles on her forehead suggested otherwise.

"Elizabeth?"

She stared at him for a second before taking a deep breath. "I'm beginning to wonder why we idolize them."

"The Ancients?" John asked confused and she nodded. "Well, they were pretty amazing-"

"Yes, with technology." Elizabeth stated taking her eyes off of him. "I used to think they were…these amazing beings who were…enlightened." She shrugged and gave him a sad smile. "It seems that they were just as petty and single-minded as 'normal' humans."

"_Some_ are petty and single-minded." John corrected her. "Look, I'm surprised at Cosmo's attitude as well but…maybe something will change their minds. I mean look at Thanos and Sierra. They're still young and have completely different opinions."

Elizabeth gazed at him for a minute before giving him a grateful smile and pat on the lower arm. "Yeah, I guess so."

He shrugged and tapped her on the upper arm. "Fancy going back into the talks?"

Weir nodded and together they watched in amazement as the door opened sensing their presence. John gave his companion a raised eyebrow, "Now this is getting weird!"

**A/n: Please r'n'r!**


End file.
